


Salvation

by 1Zukoneedsafamily2



Series: 2020 Birthdays! [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selkie Sokka, Selkies, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/pseuds/1Zukoneedsafamily2
Summary: Born of fire, eyes lit with raw infernal flame,Forged of claws, face masked by iron scales untamed.The herald of a kingdom's fallIs bound to the deep ocean's call.By shores of dark waters he'll find his spirit's kin,Through combat and toil he'll earn his rival's skin.The Empire's sun sets with the rising of the blaze-spawned prince,Till blood of ancient powers shall all of its past sins rinse.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 2020 Birthdays! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danatheleseus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danatheleseus/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Allis. I tried my best. Hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Beta'd by Scar and boomerang and Flameo Hotman

Looking up at the tower, Zuko smiled for the first time in years.

Finally, his salvation was in reach. He was soaring on the feeling of it. He just couldn’t force the feeling of hope to go away. He’s never been this close before. He had to stop himself from running up to the tower and finding the Selkie. He noticed there was only one light on at the top of the tower, making it a shining beacon in the forest at night.

Zuko went up to the door and opened it. He walked up the stairs he passed by a kitchen and what seemed to be a study. He just kept going up until he found the bedroom. The room was dark only lit by a candle. There was a lump on the bed.

* * *

Sokka awoke and saw a dark figure standing in his doorway. He started to reach for his dagger under his pillow but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't. It'll only prolong the process." The voice was gravelly and it sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine at the slight hiss it carried. 

The figure stepped into the light and the sheen coming off his black scaly tail distracted him for a second before the glinting of clawed hands and feet. The light only just touched his jaw glinting off of dark scales and fangs.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Sokka frowned as he sat up in his bed, the dread almost choked out his speech. 

He felt indignant. Honestly, who did this person think they were? This person just came into his home to steal from him or murder him. What the hell?!

The person stiffened and let out a small snort. "Not the first questions I'd ask."

Sokka huffed crossing his arms and suppressing all of the rising fear that was almost too much to contain.

"I'm Prince Zuko. I'm here to capture you and earn my father's respect. You will be brought to him where your blood will be spilled at his feet." He snarled as he got to the side of Sokka's bed.

"Are you really that desperate to please daddy dearest?" Sokka growled and started to roll towards the opposite side of the bed. Zuko made an attempt to catch him before he was too far away. Sokka managed to twist out of the way of Zuko’s claws.

Sokka snatched his boomerang off his dresser and turned around to throw it towards Zuko. The boomerang hit true and Zuko stumbled. The boomerang clattered to the floor. Sokka held the now empty sheath and snagged his club as he ran down the stairs into the study. He started frantically looking for his seal skin. 

He grabbed the skin off the desk just as Zuko came into the study, filling the doorway almost completely. Sokka cussed, looking around the room. There were no windows he could jump out of, so he put up his hands. 

"I surrender."

Zuko came forward, glaring gripping the rope in his hand, ready to tie Sokka up.

Sokka waited for Zuko to come close enough to start tying Sokka up, then kicked him in the privates. Sokka then hit Zuko in the head with his club. A wet thwack cracked through the air and Zuko slumped to the ground. Sokka could only hope that would keep this guy unconscious long enough for Sokka to escape. 

He waited for a few seconds to see if Zuko would stand up again before resecuring his sealskin. He picked up the boomerang sheath and slung it over his shoulder. He headed back upstairs to retrieve it before taking the steps three at a time down to the kitchen. He gathered up a bit of food before exiting out the front door. He saw the beautiful chestnut-colored horse that was tied to a tree. He tried to hop on the horse but he couldn’t make it so, he climbed up onto the horse.

Sokka shoved his club into a saddlebag that he could easily reach. He faintly wished he'd had time to get more food, but time was wasting. Sokka set off to the west.

* * *

Zuko slowly woke up and groaned. His head throbbed. He felt at where the stupid Selkie had hit his head, the blood felt cold and slippery. He pulled his hand away and grimaced at the blood covering his hand.

He got up off the floor and stumbled down the stairs to go look to see if the Selkie was still here. The kitchen had been empty and the front door was open showing Gruel was missing. 

He snarled and went outside to check the sun's position and how much time he had lost. 

The sun was getting close to midday position and the moon had been at midnight position when he'd gotten to the tower. He had lost half a day to unconsciousness.

Zuko swore loudly ”Stupid fucking Selkie taking my fates damned horse!” 

Zuko stomped back inside the tower and grabbed a bag. He filled it with food and grabbed flasks of water. 

Once he had his supplies gathered, he set off in the direction of Gruel's trail.

He will catch this Selkie if it's the last thing he ever does.


End file.
